The Gordon Research Conference on the Chemistry, Physiology and Structure of Bones and Teeth, now in its 26th year, enjoys one of the longest periods of continuity among all of the Gordon conferences. The scientists who attend the Bones and Teeth meeting represent many disciplines, all of which are necessary to understand the nature and pathology of these complex tissues. The longevity of this particular conference attests to the vitality and importance of the Bones and Teeth meeting. This year a program was developed in which certain basic cellular, chemical and endocrine topics will be discussed along with alveolar bone disease and calcium pyrophosphate deposition disease. With the assistance of the session charimen a group of distinguished and promising scientists have been assembled to present their work, much of which is not published. If the meeting runs true to form, the participants should return to their laboratories enriched with new ideas and information and stimulated to engage in cooperative investigation with colleagues met at this meeting.